Demon’s Masquerade
by Vampyr l0rd
Summary: Found abandoned and raised by a loving mother, what could possibly go wrong? The truth is soon revealed when Eclipse discovers that his unknown father is an extremely powerful and ancient eldritch demon. Follow Eclipse as he learns to live among mortals, discover his power with Princess Celestia, and learn the values of friendship. While also battling the evil witin him.
1. The Untold Truth

I knew I was different.

The way everything seemed just so peaceful, watching everypony live their lives with glee. It practically radiated overwhelming serenity. But why couldn't I feel it?

All these years I've yearned for some sign of inner peace, easy at may seem. But this was far from the truth, a darkness lurked within me, an insidious parasite. An unknown entity called my name day after day, but I never answered that call. For I fear that if I did, I would've crawled down a deep dark endless hole that I could never crawl out of. That is where my mother comes in. Dawn.

I smiled at the sound of that name. It meant everything to me, and she felt the same way. I never knew why she gave me my name. Was it the black mane? White fur? The day my mother found me at the time of an eclipse? What a day that was, I heard that even the royal sisters themselves were speechless from this event. They said it themselves that they had nothing to do with it, I believe them.

My mother found me when I was a foal in an abandoned building that she says has burned down years ago. She said that something horrible happened there, a secret that only the two sisters knows about. I was curious, but I didn't bother finding information that wouldn't be answered.

She said that I was a miracle, her husband suffered a deadly illness that showed no mercy. He was only granted a slow and painful death. She found me the day after.

I was taken back into reality, disturbed by a distant call that echoed throughout the forest. I slowly got up allowing the bright sun to soak my body, offering me a blissful warmth. I turned my head to find the one pony that I looked up to the most. I recognized the long caramel colored mane and tail flowing gracefully in the wind followed by her light tan fur. I smiled gratefully.

"Sweetie, are you ok? It's been five minutes past lunch, you know I worry when your late." She said with a smile of her own.

I nodded. "I'm fine mom, I just wanted some time to... think. I'm so sorry for worrying you, I promise it won't happen again."

She shook her head and laughed. "You need to get away from your annoying bossy mother, I understand. If I may I ask, what's been on your mind?" There was worry in her eyes, more than I thought actually.

"It's... it's complicated, I've been having a lot of voices in my head, visions, flashbacks, indescribable feelings. I just feel like I'm not normal enough to fit in this world." I looked down in shame, I hated having to say this to her. But it felt good to let it out.

A long silence filled the air, all that could be heard was the rustling of leaves and the distant beautiful singing of birds. I feel like I said something wrong.

I could hear my mother slowly approach me, after a few seconds I felt the warm motherly embrace that's been know dearly to me throughout my life. I eagerly accepted it as a single tear escaped my eye. A tear of blood.

"No pony is normal Eclipse, I mean I have a fascination of spiders, is that normal? I enjoy being out in the dirty, filthy, and icky mud once in awhile, does that really sound like a normal mare to you?" She hesitantly broke the hug and looked me in the eyes. She noticed the bloody tear running down my cheek and giggled.

"It's been a while since you cried, I remember you were always afraid to do it in front of other ponies. But remember what I said, if anypony and I mean ANYPONY made fun of you. I was going to go all super mom on them and the fate of Equestria would be at stake." She said causing me to die in laughter, and I actually believed her.

She once sent out an emergency letter to the Canterlot royal castle, explaining that a monster was terrorizing her son. I don't know what she specifically said in that letter but it was enough to summon the princess of friendship herself, Twilight Sparkle. She explained that a pony was continuously tormenting me day after day, she wasn't wrong. I've had problems with him everyday for months. He would always say that I was a freak and that I don't belong here. He even went as far as to physically harm me, I didn't even fight back.

Surprisingly Twilight seemed really happy to help with this problem, and soon enough the tormenting stopped ever since. I never actually got to meet her but I was extremely grateful for her taking her time to help. I wanted to visit her one day, to repay the favor. Maybe a gift would work, my mom makes the best chocolate pies after all.

As my laughter died down my mother's smile slowly vanished. This caused me to do the same, I could instantly read what she was thinking. She wanted to tell me something.

"Honey I-I think it's time I tell you the truth, about everything. I will answer any questions you have later, but for now I want you to listen very carefully." This was very intriguing, I widened my eyes briefly and nodded. Giving her my complete undivided attention.

She took a very deep breath, almost like she was about to share her deepest darkest secret.

"Years ago when I found you out there all alone in that crumbled building, I saw something. To this day I still don't know what it was but I knew it was something very evil. Almost as if the abyss was giving me its most vile gaze. I knew then that it was a warning, a warning that something extremely sinister was going to happen." There were tears wetting her cheeks, I was worried but I dared not interrupt her.

"When I first looked into your eyes, I saw it again. That same wicked darkness that I hoped to never see. I knew there was something unnatural about you but I didn't care. I wanted to take you far away from that place and never come back. But... it was calling me, begging for me to return. I never wanted to listen to it, but it was very persistent. Everyday it tried luring me back, it started to drive me insane. Then I guess one day I couldn't take it anymore, I had no choice but to leave you at the house and go by myself. I would never bring you back there. It was then that I finally learned the truth about..." she smiled at me as tears continued to flow down her cheeks. "You."

I looked deep into her eyes and put a hoof on her shoulder. "Mom, what did it say?"

She placed her hoof on mine and closed her eyes. It's as if she was going to say something that will change me for the rest of my life.

"It said that it was your father."

My heart practically stopped, the whole world seemed to pause. I knew now that my mom was waiting for the one question, the question that I knew she did not want to answer.

I needed to know.

"Who is my father mom?"

She opened her eyes, her crystal blue meeting my hazel green.

"A demon, a thing so terrible, a fiendish abomination. It said that it was going to kill me first for taking you, then all of Equestria. I'm scared Eclipse, it explained that he was far more powerful than anything in this world. That the Princesses were mere insects to him. The last thing he said was that on the day of the eclipse, his son will bring death and destruction to your world. For he is just like him."

My mind flooded with so many thoughts, my body could not move. I was completely and utterly speechless.

My mother carefully studied my every move, she cautiously lifted a hoof up to my cheek. I flinched from her touch at first but I happily accepted it.

"Eclipse, I want you to make a promise to me. Please listen to what exactly I'm going to say." I looked towards her and gave her my full attention.

"If I die, do not lose who you are. You will not let this demon get what he wants, you will not become what he desires you to be. And do not and I'm begging you do NOT go back to where I found you. Do you understand?!" This was a look I've never seen on her before, it's like she was pleading for her life. I could feel her drowning in fear. There were still so many questions left unanswered, but right now I have a promise to make.

A promise that I will swear my life to.

I gave her the most passionate hug that I could give. A hug filled with love, trust, and peace.

"I promise mom, I will never become the monster my father wants me to be. You have my word."

I couldn't see her face but I knew she was smiling, she knew that I meant every word. He may be my father but I was raised by a mother who never left my side. Always took care of me, and most of all, showed me the love that a true parent should give.

That is why I won't let anything happen to her.


	2. Darkness Among Light

It's been days since I learned the truth. Question is, what will I do with this information?

My mother has been keeping a close eye on me ever since, she didn't even want me going outside without her supervision. Does she not trust me? I guess I can understand her fear, I would be scared too if I knew my child was a demon. Speaking of which...

Then all of a sudden, I made eye contact with a member of the royal guard as he did the same. Not a moment sooner my vision blurred and I was now in the body of that particular stallion. It was incredible, I learned exactly who he was, where he came from, and it even showed me some of his memories. His body was under my command. Little did I know was that my actually body vanished from reality, causing some of the ponies nearby to panic and cause a scene. My mother was scared to death that day.

I eventually freed myself from his vessel and quickly went up to her to calm her down and tell her everything was ok. She ordered me to never do that again. I hesitated, but in the end I promised her.

I feel harsh for thinking about this, but I feel like my mom stops me from unlocking my true potential. Like she keeps me under lock and key, not giving me the freedom that I desperately crave. But I knew it was for a good reason. Now that I know what I am, I realize she was doing this to protect Equestria. She knows that I'm very dangerous.

The night has almost arrived, so I decided to test my power once again. I felt really bad for breaking one of my promises, but curiosity and excitement got the best of me. I managed to find a bird perched on a tree facing my direction so I quickly made eye contact with it. Even the slightest gaze towards me was enough to pull it off. After the familiar blur I felt... light.

I examined my surroundings and quickly discovered that it indeed worked. I lifted my wings in utter excitement. For some reason I knew exactly how to fly, control my wings and feet, and witness this bird's most significant memories. The day it hatched from its egg, to its first day of flying.

I eagerly took off from the tree and experienced the most memorable moment of my life. I was actually flying, high up into the skies while looking down at Equestria. I enjoyed the cool breeze washing over my face. Everything was so small from up here, I felt like all my problems and cares in this world had been wiped clean. I was truly free. But alas, it didn't last long.

I looked to where I last was and discovered that my mother was outside rapidly turning her head. She was looking for me, oh no.

I flew down towards the house with haste and landed right outside the familiar walnut color of my front door. I noticed that she saw the bird I was possessing as I landed, and her eyes widened in disbelief. She knew exactly who this bird actually was. I think my eyes gave it away.

I quickly left the animals body, allowing my body to appear just a short distance away in a shadowy mist. Thankfully the bird acted like as if nothing happened and flew out into the night, the moon now shining it's radiant glory across Equestria. Princess Luna has outdone herself yet again.

The look on my mother's face said it all, she was not happy. I felt like I betrayed her trust, I was completely mortified. I tried to come up with some excuse but I was speechless to act. All I could do was look at the ground in shame.

"Mom I-I can e-explain." I was stuttering like a fool, I was afraid. It's wasn't my mother's anger that scared me, it was her disappointment. I always tried to make her proud and be the best son a mother could ask for, but in the end... I'm a failure.

"You promised Eclipse, I told you to never do that again. How long have you been doing it?" I've never seen her this upset, i wanted to know why this effected her so much. It's not like I was harming anything.

"Just this one time, I wanted to experience it again." I answered truthfully, I still didn't dare look her in the eyes. I kept my gaze on my own hooves.

"Son, look at me." I jumped at her demanding tone and immediately obeyed. As I did I noticed that her disappointment was clearly visible, but there was something else to it. Maybe understanding, acceptance?

"I know your very curious about who you are and what you can achieve, but you need to know that you are still my son. There are rules I expect you to follow, innocent ponies could get hurt if you break them."

Something in me snapped, it was a blazing fire that ignited deep inside me. I understand she's protecting everypony around, but what about me? It seems she cares more about others than she cares about her own son. It was not fair, the ponies she's trying to protect from me have been torturing me my whole life!

I've been bullied, ridiculed, and beaten for years because of who I was. It didn't help that I don't have this so called cutie mark that everypony else has, even my mom has one. It shows that I'm nothing but a failure and I'll never find my true purpose in life. I bottled up these feelings from her for years and it doesn't even seem like she noticed my agony. This only made me more furious.

"Your not even my real mom anyway." I mumbled under my breath but I knew she heard me. I wanted her to. Her disappointment instantly turned to anger.

"What did you say Eclipse?" She asked me slowly not even blinking once. I knew there was no turning back now.

"You heard me "_mother"." _I replied making sure she heard the purpose of my tone clearly, and it worked. Her reaction was instant.

"If you want to act this way, fine. You're not allowed to go outside, you are going to stay right in this house until I know you can be trusted. Now come inside, it's getting late." She turned and made her way to the door.

At that moment everything seemed to stop. She knows I love to go out into the forest, it's always been my favorite thing to do since I was a colt. Now she's taking it away from me? As she opened the door it instantly slammed shut with such overwhelming force that the walls around it started to crack. She yelped in fear.

"No."

She looked at me in surprise, her eyes widened and eyebrows raised. "What?" She asked in shock.

"My whole life I have been suffering mom. In school, the towns and cities, I can't even enjoy a nice walk through Canterlot without someone looking at me in disgust! The outside world knows something is wrong with me, that I'm corrupt or something." I took a deep breath and continued.

"You say that keeping me here is for everypony's safety, so they can live happy lives. But what about ME mom?! Have you ever considered the fact that I was happy? Because I'm not!" It felt like the evil within me was slowly draining away, these feelings I've kept for so long are finally being revealed. I could feel tears soaking my fur, my cheeks were probably bathed in dark red from my blood by now but I didn't care.

She looked horrified, I could tell she was ashamed of herself for finally figuring this out. She opened her mouth to speak but no words escaped from her. I knew she dared not try to apologize because she knew that there was no way I would be forgiving her right now. I just wanted to get away from her, away from here.

"I... I need to go mom."

I could tell from her eyes that I scarred her deeply, so many years of love and caring. Only to lose her son just like she lost her husband. It pained me as well, but I know I needed to do this.

"W-where will you go?" Was the only question she could ask. I could see the tears starting to form on her eyes as well.

"Anywhere but here. Please don't try and stop me mother." As I finished, I turned around to take my leave but I could hear her walking up behind me. My eyebrows furrowed as I gritted my teeth in rage.

"Honey please, wait! I made a huge mistake, let's just talk abou-"

I don't know what happened to me but it was like the monster inside me has finally been unleashed. I turned towards her and gave off a demonic roar so malicious and abhorrent, that it terrified even me. But not as much as it effected my mother.

She rapidly stumbled away from me and hit her back against the door. The terror in her eyes was like nothing I've seen before. It suddenly dawned on me, she has finally seen the darkness in my eyes again. The same darkness the she had hoped to never witness again, my true eyes. Eyes as black as the corrupted void itself, but my pupils. A hideous crimson red iris followed by snakelike pupils as unnatural as the entity I am now.

She now sees the monster... that I truly am.

The amount of guilt that weighed upon me was plaguing my mind, it's time I left.

"I'm sorry."

Those were my final words. I ran. I ran faster than I have ever ran in my life. I never looked back. I went to the one place I could think of, a place where I could maybe find solace. My speed was unnatural, I achieved what no other pony could not. What would take hours to accomplish was done in only a few seconds, and there I was. I gazed at the magnificence of the Canterlot royal castle itself. The sky was crying as it's tears started pouring throughout Equestria. I quickly used this time to wash the blood from my cheeks.

After a few minutes I approached the castle doors with caution after seeing two members of the royal guard standing in front keeping a tight watch of the perimeter. They seemed to have notice me as their bodies straightened in perfect bearing and grasped their spears. But they did not use them in a threatening way, not yet at least.

"Halt citizen, what brings you here?!" The guard on the left asked, demanding an answer. I honestly didn't know what to say, why am I here? I never planned this far ahead.

After a moment of a silence they positioned themselves in a combat ready stance, pointing their spears directly at me instantly.

"State your purpose now or we will have no choice but to use force against you!" Say something you idiot! Why am I just standing here like a complete moron! As I was about to explain the castle doors opened revealing it to be none other than the sun goddess herself. Princess Celestia.

"Stand down and let him through, I wish to speak with him." Her voice intimidated me greatly, she used it with such authority that the guards immediately stood at attention and gave me space to pass.

"Yes your majesty!" They both responded, daring not to disobey her order. I didn't even have to use my power to know that these guards were scared to death. It was clearly shown through their helmets.

The princess offered me a warm smile and motioned for me to come inside. I hesitated at first, but what else was I going to do? It's pouring relentlessly, I'm tired, but most of all, I was stressed. I just needed to talk to somepony about it. After a few moments I nodded and headed inside, giving one last look to the guards. I felt bad for them standing out there in the rain, but it was their job. For that they have my respect.

As Celestia closed the door I was admiring the remarkable scenery before me. I never got to be inside the castle before, it's even more beautiful than I imagined. Before I could even describe the details around me, Princess Celestia gently put a hoof on my shoulder. I looked up at her and smiled. Something about the sun princess made me feel warm inside, like a burst of pure light was cleansing the corruption inside me. I felt safe.

"I see your enjoying the decor, this is a place that I value deeply. So it's only fair that I keep it looking perfect. But I know you didn't come just to admire the castle, why have you come here? And please believe me that there is nothing to be afraid of, your perfectly safe here."

I knew that there was no point in lying, she could probably sense it almost instantly. For her allowing me to come here, it's only right that I tell her the truth about everything.

"I need help your majesty, it all happened so fast. I... I don't know what to do. I feel like I'm just not fit to be in this world, like everything will be better off if I'm dead." There was sadness in her magenta colored eyes. She offered me a hug which I happily accepted. The warmness of her body made me completely forget about my cold drenched fur.

"You would not be better off dead, what's your name young one?" She asked.

"E-Eclipse." I replied, still shivering from the freezing rain.

"How about this Eclipse, I'll take you to one of the bedrooms available and you'll be more than welcome to stay here for as long as you want. Then tomorrow morning I can make you the best pancakes in Equestria and you can tell me everything that you're comfortable with sharing. How does that sound?" She offered with a grin, showing off her perfect pearl white teeth.

I was surprised beyond belief. It just seemed to good to be true. This amount of kindness towards me was only shown from my mother, even Twilight. I started to think that maybe everything was going to be alright.

"I-I don't know what to say, thank you your majesty."

The princess shook her head and waved a hoof in front of her. "Oh please, enough of the formalities, just call me Celestia."

I laughed and nodded. "Thank you...Celestia."

She escorted me to one of the many rooms available. As soon I entered, my body immediately plopped onto the soft warm bed. I shut my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

I heard Celestia giggle behind me. She wished me good night and closed the door allowing darkness to engulf the room. Only the moon shining through the window offered a source of light.

I was a part of the darkness in this room and the shadows knew it.

Will the light accept me?


	3. A Breakfast with Royalty

I could feel the sun's light shining between my eyes. I groaned pathetically as I struggled to lift my body from the comfort of my bed. I let out a loud yawn and rubbed my eyes as they adjusted to the light. I got out from the bed and slowly made my way to the door. As I opened it a sudden wave hit me, causing my mind to open up to the new discoveries that I have made.

Down the hall to the left, there was a unicorn dusting the ceiling lights, using her magic to allow the duster to reach such a height. A servant no doubt, I could sense the emotions that took place in her mind. She was worried that she wasn't doing a good job, that the princesses wouldn't approve of her work. But happiness overpowered her worries tremendously, she was indeed living a good life. Loving parents that raised her well, a job of keeping the castle clean, she felt honored to be doing this.

I decided to see just how far the rabbit hole will go, I dug deeper into her memories just to see what I will find. It was risky, and a serious invasion of privacy. I should've stopped, but I came this far. Why not keep going? As I journeyed deep into her mind, I came across something that caught my eye. It made my heart feel warm inside. She was in love.

Turns out she has feelings for her best friend, and she looked beautiful. Her silky smooth raven colored mane followed by a perfect majestic white coat. Her emerald green eyes melted her heart every time she gazed at them. No wonder she had a crush on her. The problem is that she believes it would never work. That she wasn't good enough for her.

I had to think about this for a moment, unlike her I had no desire whatsoever to be interested in the same sex. In fact, I didn't even want to be in a relationship with anypony. Love is a very complicated thing, it's something that I thought about a lot but in the end... it wasn't worth it. Besides, what mare could ever love somepony like me, a vile monstrosity.

Without even realizing it, I shook my head and looked to see that she was right in front of me. How did this just happen? Was I so carelessly distracted by her memories that she just walked right up to me and I never even knew it? This won't happen again.

She looked worried but offered me an innocent smile. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but notice you weren't looking very well. Are you alright?"

My mind spiraled out of control! I've only rarely encountered other ponies, let alone actually converse with them. Everypony else just completely ignores me, but she was actually talking to me! A new feeling deep inside me has awakened, kindness pierced my heart. I felt like a whole new me.

"You should do it, later tonight you should get together with your best friend and let her know how you truly feel." Where did that come from? It's like my body had a mind of its own and I was powerless to take control. Her sapphire blue eyes widened and I could sense her cheeks blushing through her yellow fur.

"E-Excuse me?" Were the only words that escaped her lips. She looked really uncomfortable but I knew this was the right path to take. I just need to push further.

"Please, don't ask me how I know. There's nothing wrong with what your feeling. If she makes you happy, then great! Go out there and tell her how you actually feel. Who knows, maybe she has been feeling this way too. All you need to do is face your fears, trust me, it will all be worth it in the end."

I don't know how I did it but after a few seconds of thinking, she made the most grateful smile I've ever seen. Her eyes we're giving off sparkles of pure joy.

"I-I will, yes yes I will! Thank you so much kind sir, thank you!" She practically exploded in a new sense of confidence, she ran down the hall and was soon out of sight. Probably going back home to plan for tonight.

For once in my life, I felt at peace. It was only for a moment but it was there. Never did I believe something as evil as me would ever have enough goodness in my heart to help another being. A demon is only know to cause torment to their victims. I always thought that I was just destined to end up like my father. That I would never grow up to spread light to this world instead of destruction.

But... maybe there is a chance. A chance to actually redeem my soul.

What I never realized was that Princess Celestia was behind me the whole time. She must of eavesdropped on the entire conversation. I was completely embarrassed. I turned only to find the biggest grin on her face.

"Eclipse, I'm... I'm speechless right now. No matter what you may believe in, you have a kind heart. Never forget that."

I knew she was speaking the truth, and I wanted to believe her. However, I was having a sense of doubt. That was only one pony that I helped, who's to say I may harm the next one? Only time will tell.

"Well breakfast is ready Eclipse, care to join me?" She asked me, causing a smile to form on my lips.

"Yes your maje- I-I mean princess Celestia!" I stuttered in panic causing the princess to laugh.

"It's quite alright Eclipse, you can call me whatever you want if you're more comfortable with that. Come with me."

The walk to the dining room was a quiet one, I was never much of a talker. I guess you can say I have social anxiety, pretty bad too. Anytime somepony tries to converse with me I just feel like I need to run to the deepest darkest place in Equestria. I don't know why I said what I said to that mare, something in me just clicked.

It wasn't long until we entered the dining hall, and my goodness was it beautiful. The marbled floor looked like a chess board. I smiled as I remembered playing chess with my mom. She won 10 times in a row until I finally got the hang of it. I sure do miss her. I should apologize for how I acted.

Princess Celestia offered me the empty seat at the end of the long table which I happily accepted. As Celestia sat on the other end of the table I was gazing at the food before me. A perfect stack of golden brown pancakes with a cute smiley face on top. The eyes were blueberries, mouth was raspberries, ears were strawberries, and finally whipped cream on the top including the ears. Then an assortment of all three berries patterned around the stack neatly. This shaped up to be such a beautiful dish.

I was thrilled, my horn glowed giving off a crimson red aura as I levitated the fork. After I took a decent amount I popped it into my mouth. The taste was absolutely divine.

"I do hope you like it Eclipse, I did make it myself after all." I almost choked at what she said, the princess herself actually made this?

"You made this princess? You might just be a better cook than my mother, and that means something!" Celestia laughed and took a bite from hers. She closed her eyes as if savoring the taste just as much as I was.

"Well thank you, I'm honored." I notice something changed in her eyes as she set down her silverware and looked at me. I knew what she was thinking about, and I was ready for it.

"So Eclipse, while we're here will it be okay with you if I ask you a few questions? If not then that's completely fine, but I would be grateful if you can share some information. Just so I can know more about you, that's all."

I knew had to tell her at some point, something about the Princess makes me believe I can trust her. But I can't share everything to her, especially who I really am.

I nodded and swallowed another bite while setting down my silverware as well.

"Of course Princess, after all the kindness you've showed me, it's only fair that I repay you somehow." I was nervous, but not because of what I'm about to share. It's what I'm going to keep hidden. Being who she is, what makes me think that she doesn't already know what I am. If she does know, then she's hiding it very well.

She nodded in thanks. "So I noticed you were very distressed when I brought you in here, what happened to you last night?" She asked while taking another bite from her pancakes.

"Well... my mother, Dawn. She and I got into a fight, it was my fault, I let anger consume me. She was the only family I had, and I just left her. I always felt like I don't belong in this world, everypony treats me differently, I don't even have a cutie mark. So, I thought that I should just give up, if I can't find my place in this world then what's the point of living?" I tried so hard not to cry, like my life depended on it. Not here, not now. I can fight it.

Celestia was listening carefully to everything I have to say, I took up the courage to continue. While still having a war with my tears.

I tried to be very vague with what I was sharing. One mistake and Celestia would suspect something. I can't let that happen.

"It is true though, I may be different than everypony else, but I tried so hard not to let that get in the way. Like even not to long ago I showed kindness to somepony I never met before in my life. This helps me think that maybe I do have a chance in this world, a chance were I can forget about being a de-" My lips shut instantly, I let my heart speak for me. What a fool I was. Celestia caught on to this and gave me a sympathetic look.

"Eclipse, you know you can tell me anything. I promise I won't think of you any differently than who you are now. I'll even keep this whole conversation a secret if you prefer it that way. You can trust me." If I didn't know any better I would've thought she was my mother. The way she was speaking to me was so familiar. I ached to see her again, to wrap me up in her signature warm hug and tell me everything was going to be alright.

I couldn't say it.

"I'm... I'm sorry princess, but I just can't. I hope you can understand." I replied with a lump in my throat, I felt bad for not trusting her enough to reveal my true nature. It was like everything she did for me was all for nothing to her.

She looked disappointed but gave me a reassuring smile nonetheless. "I understand Eclipse but a word of advice. It's always best to not keep things locked away inside for so long. In time you will come to realize that it's best to let it out. It may seem difficult, but you'll feel much better in the future." I took a mental note of this, I actually did feel a lot better when I finally told my mother what was happening to me all these years. Maybe I should tell Celestia, just not now. When the time is right, then I'll tell her the truth.

We continued eating for a while until she asked her next question.

"If you don't mind me asking, where does your mother live? And please don't take this the wrong way, if she was ever in any trouble my guards along with myself will see to it that's she's perfectly safe." She sounded like she was really serious about what she explained. Was it right to reveal my mother's location? We always hid ourselves from the rest of society, she liked the peace and quiet. My mother was in Canterlot at the time after she sent that letter, so Twilight couldn't have known where I lived. I decided that in the end I have no choice but to trust Celestia, her protection for my mom sounded very nice.

"She and I live in a house west of Baltimare. Deep in the forest where we seclude ourselves from everypony else, the forest lies between a railroad track and mountains to the north and a river to the south. Our house sits next to the tallest tree in that forest, you can't miss it." I answered with as much detail as I could, hopefully it was enough. Celestia smiled.

"Thank you so much Eclipse, I'm sure me and my guards will have no issue finding your home. You did a good thing Eclipse, if ever the time comes, we will help your mother. I promise." I felt relieved to hear this, knowing that Princess Celestia herself will offer protection for my mom. Why is she doing all this for me? A complete stranger that she's never met before, I need to find a way show my gratitude.

"Princess Celestia, you've already done so much for me and I repaid your kindness with nothing. Is there anything I could do for you Princess? Anything at all?"

Celestia put a hoof to her chin, she seemed to be deep in thought. Then she grinned.

"There is one thing I have in mind, I'd like you to accompany me out to the fields by the river just outside Canterlot. I'm intrigued to see your magical potential, I have a good feeling about you Eclipse." She giggled for a moment after noticing me about to take a bite only to find my plate empty. It must've looked comedic to her.

"Well I see you most certainly enjoyed breakfast this morning, I always try my best to make it just perfect!" She used her magic to stack her empty plate with mine and left it on the table. Probably for her royal staff to take care of it.

"Now then, shall we be off? I'll even bring my sister Luna along, that is of course if she's not sleeping." This made me laugh, I wouldn't be surprised if she was. She is the princess of night after all.

"It's alright Princess Celestia, she needs her sleep after all." I replied only for Celestia to shake her head.

"Nonsense, I'm sure Canterlot will survive without us for a little while. There is something unique about you and I'm sure Luna would be interested to see what you can do. Just wait inside by the front doors while I go fetch Luna, then we shall see you're true potential." I smiled and bowed my head.

"Yes, your majesty." Celestia had a beam of satisfaction before she turned to leave.

After I lost sight of the princess I began thinking of the activity I have planned with the royal sisters. I almost jumped up and down in excitement, to actually spend time with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna was a dream come true. I always idolized them, they were one of the reasons I kept going and never gave up.

My mother always said I was gifted in magic, I guess I can thank my father for that. The more I think about him, the more I want to learn about just exactly what I am and what I can do. I need to be really careful with my power. One wrong move and I completely blow my cover, and the princesses will finally discover my dark secret.

What will happen then? I guess only fate will decide the future.


	4. The Insidious Revelation

The walk through Canterlot was dreadful, the citizens were gawking at me the whole time. I despised all the attention. They knew I wasn't normal, and to actually see me accompany Princess Celestia herself made it worse. I stared at the ground and shut myself off from everypony else. It made the agonizing trip go much faster that way.

My mental state was another story. Somewhere deep within my mind, a lurking darkness stirred within. Slowly but gently, it consumed every inch of my brain that it could possibly seize. It was taking out my emotions one by one until I would soon be nothing but an empty husk of what I used to be. I didn't even bother resisting.

Many voices plagued my mind, some friendly, others not so much. Most were writhing in eternal agony while others were laughing hysterically. A few cried while others screamed. Suddenly, all went silent. Something has awakened.

"_Kill them! Maim them! Devour their flesh! Swallow their blood! Feast on their souls!"_

My vision stirred, I started seeing things very differently. No longer did I see ponies, I saw walking piles of flesh and bone. I frantically looked around for a way out, the scent and hunger was almost unbearable.

_Soon... Eclipse. Very. Soon."_

My mouth watered as the relentless hunger in my stomach tried worming it's way into my mind. I need to get out of here. I rapidly shook my head as I casted a teleportation spell. Thankfully after a few seconds I was out of there, standing just outside the city in the tall alluring grass. The grassy fields stretched far out away from Canterlot, the sun's warm rays bathed the lands of Equestria. A moment of respite.

I closed my eyes and the let the calm winds brush past my body. Deep breaths Eclipse, deep lengthy breaths. I don't know how much time has passed but after my brief recovery I looked up to see Princess Celestia use her wings to gently land a few feet from me. There was intense concern in her features.

"Eclipse?! Are you alright? I noticed you weren't by my side, what happened?" She was clearly panicking from my little stunt that I pulled off. Honestly, I wasn't thinking clearly. But I knew I had to be somewhere away from the city, who was that voice in my head? Could it have been my father?

"I-I'm alright your majesty, it's nothing." It was wrong to deny what transpired but I was in no mood to talk about it. But the alicorn princess was not convinced, she knew I was hiding something. She took a seat in the grass and sighed heavily.

"Eclipse, I know that you may not trust me, but I promise that I want to help you. I want you to have a happy life, I just can't do that if you don't tell me what's been bothering you. The moment I first met you I knew that you were special. Your presence was unlike anything I've ever experienced, there is something remarkable about you Eclipse. Please, let me help you."

I knew she wanted to help and I wanted her help more than anything! But I'm a creature that was not meant to be in this world. Evil doesn't belong with good, it's just the ugly truth. If I unmask my true facade, it would be catastrophic. It's time she stops.

"Just drop it Princess." I answered in a dark tone while glaring directly at her.

She recoiled in complete and utter shock from my hostility, her magenta eyes widened to the point where I thought they were going to fall out from her sockets. My heart ached inside, it looked like I really devastated her. This truly surprised me, I never would've thought I would have such an effect on her.

I looked behind the distraught princess to find her sister Princess Luna approaching. Celestia said she had a difficult time getting her sister up. She had to be very persistent, and in the end she was successful. I guess Luna needed time to get ready so Celestia must've told her where to meet. I wouldn't say I was not happy to see her, but maybe a little nervous. It's not everyday you spend time with the rulers of Equestria after all.

The princess of night landed gracefully next to her big sister and offered me a smile which I returned as well.

"I hope I didn't miss too much, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Her voice was smooth and elegant, just like her sister's.

Celestia cleared her throat and smiled at her sister while putting a hoof on her shoulder.

"Sister, this is Eclipse. Eclipse this is my little sister Luna which I'm sure you already know." I noticed she was still recovering from my little outburst moments ago, I still haven't forgotten her face. It reminded me of my mother when I showed my anger towards her.

I took a moment to clear my thoughts and bowed respectively. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Princess Luna."

Luna motioned for me to rise and nodded. "The pleasure is all mine Eclipse, however I deeply regret to inform you that I must cut the introductions short." She turned towards Celestia and gave her a letter that I now noticed was in her possession.

"This has been given to me before my departure. Says it belongs to Eclipse." This piqued my interest, a letter? No pony has ever given me a letter, I wonder, could it be from my mother?

"It appears one of our subjects has requested for assistance. I myself shall handle this personally, there's no need for your help sister." She said, giving me one last look and smiled.

"I do hope we can see other again soon Eclipse. My sister has told me a lot about you, I look forward to witnessing your potential. Sister, Eclipse, I bid you farewell." With that, she took to the skies and begun her flight back to their city. Celestia examined the letter as I eagerly waited for her to tell me who it's from. She turned towards me and offered me the letter.

"It doesn't say where it's from but the only name I could find was Dawn, she is your mother correct?" I mentally screamed in joy, I knew it was her! I accepted the letter and looked up at her with a beam in my eyes.

"Your right Princess, I just can't believe it's actually her! I feels like it's been years since I've seen her." She couldn't help but smile as I greedily opened it like an innocent foal opening a present. It's time I finally hear back from the one pony in this world that I love the most. I could feel myself struggling to hold my tears.

_Dear Eclipse_

_I hope this letter reaches you, for I have some great news to tell you. It's my birthday! _

My defenses have shattered, the walls have been breached, the blood of my soul was flowing gently down my cheeks. Seeping through the hairs of my white fur. The letter has hit its mark. I could hear Celestia gasp as I continued reading, but I didn't care anymore. I didn't care if all of Equestria could see me now, it was my mom's birthday today and I completely forgot. I should be with her right now planning this special event. I struggled to read on.

_I hope your okay honey, I knew Canterlot was the one place you would go. I've been thinking a lot about what you told me Eclipse, and your right. I'm not your real mother, and I hope that maybe one day you could reunite her. But the moment I found you as a foal, to the all the years that I've taken care of you. There is one thing that I truly believe in, you are my son. I am so sorry that I have never knew of your struggles, and you have no right to forgive me. My only wish is that you could be here for me, you are the only birthday present I could ever ask for. Tonight I'm baking your favorite, strawberry cheesecake! All I ask is that my handsome baby stallion could share this moment with me tonight. You mean everything to me my son, and I love you more than life itself._

_Your loving mother, Dawn_

I dropped the letter as it gently landed on the grass, I fell to my knees, whimpering uncontrollably. I continued to shed bloodied tears as they dropped one bye one gently down into the soft earth. I could hear Celestia approach me and I could see her body slowly drop down into the grass as well. I couldn't bear to look at her.

"I'm sorry Princess Celestia, I'm so sorry." There's no use hiding it any longer, it's time I showed her who I really was. I closed my eyes briefly and finally looked right into hers. With the devilish orbs of my true form, to welcome her to the gates of hell. So she could finally gaze, deep into my corrupted soul.

The mask has been shattered, and now the thing behind it has finally revealed its hideousness, in all its demonic glory.

I remembered a time when I saw that face, I tried desperately to erase that image.

Now... to see it again...


End file.
